Followers
Things are tough out in the Wasteland. Wouldn't it be nice to have an extra pair of hands or eyes when things came down to brass tacks? How about another brain or a fresh view on things when negotions get hot or something really has you stumped? How about just someone to help get you through those cold, lonely nights? Well, you can have all this and more with FOLLOWERS! Followers are a wastelander's best friend. In some cases, that's literal. Whether they follow you because of business, love, friendship, debt, respect or what have you, followers are trusted friends, loyal companions and most importantly, damn nice to have by your side. Put simply, a follower is a minor character, controlled by you, who can help your major character out in whatever situation they're needed. They can be anything within reason and are the same level as you with the same leveled equipment. Just like your major character they can't be a super, godmodding badass. The process of getting a follower really comes own to the application. Yes, you read that right, the application. You'll fill out a character sheet just like when you're making a major character. Then you'll send that character sheet in a PM to any of the mods or admins. They'll approve your companion or tell you how you should get it up to snuff. Once approved, you just need to write an RP to meet them and have them follow you. However, getting approved requires a bit of common sense. The mod or admin grading your follower will go over your history. Decent, commited RPers (which means you've been around a while and have actively participated) will get a follower. If you haven't actively participated, don't give any effort in your missions, flame, mary sue, godmod, ragdoll, harrass others or anything or the sort, your follower can and will be denied. You just don't deserve it. Straighten up, try harder and apply again later. If you've been denied, don't immediately apply or complain to some other mod. Talk with the one who denied you and see why. If it's a simple fix, then fix it and resubmit. To really get the most out of your follower you should put just as much effort into them as you did for your major character. Followers aren't just tools, they can be full characters in their own right and should be treated as such. Even for animal companions, they should have flaws, talents, abilities and most of all, a solid personality. If you're truly stumped, here are just some examples of what a follower could be: A mercenary. A raider. A robot. An animal. A slave. A slaver. A mechanic. A scientist. A romatic interest. Mix 'em, match 'em, reinvent them or ignore them entirely. Whatever your choice, your options are many, varied and the only limit is your imagination. However, be aware that your characters level will affect your reasonable choices. For example, a low-level character will have a good choice of animals, weak robots and leveled human or ghoul companions (i.e: A scrawny raider, rather than an ex-brotherhood master sniper at low levels). Later on, you'll be able to recruit more powerful followers or upgrade your own. Really, if you can come up with a reasonable reason for them to follow you, then they're game. One follower per major character. Followers cannot have followers. Category:Rules